


Broken Vow

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin breaks his vow....





	Broken Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors Note: I have no idea where this story came from. I was listening to Josh Groban one night and before I knew it I had typed this story.

* * *

Tell me his name I want to know The way he looks And where you go I need to see his face I need to understand Why you and I came to an end 

As soon as he comes through the door. I know it. I know it by his face. And my heart stops. I can't even hardly bare to look him in the eye. 

"Who is he?" I ask softly, trying to keep my composure. 

He shifts from one foot to the other. "Does it matter?" 

"It matters to me." I reply feeling my heart breaking for the third time in my life. The first was when he was in the hospital, the second with Ethan and this is the third. 

"Mark." He sighs. 

All I can do is nod and I turn back and head to the bedroom. 

Tell me again I want to hear Who broke my faith in all these years Who lays with you at night When I'm here all alone Remembering when I was your own 

"I'm sorry." He says following me. 

I nod, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How?" 

"I don't know. It just...it just...I never meant for it to happen. It just did." He blurts. 

I feel tears in my eyes and I don't know why. I'm fucking Brian Kinney. I guess I never thought this would happen again. Especially after 5 years together. "I thought we were happy." 

"We were." He replies. "I love you Brian. I really do." 

I snort at that. "Well if you do and we were happy than why the fuck are you leaving?" 

"I don't know." 

"The fuck you don't! I didn't do anything this time Justin! I fuckin' am ready to commit to you and you pull this shit!" I yell. "If this is what you need than do it. But I won't wait this time." I add softly. 

I let you go I let you fly Why do I keep on asking why I let you go Now that I found A way to keep somehow More than a broken vow 

"What?" He asks. 

Clearing my throat I answer. "Justin, I..i'm letting you go. If you aren't getting what you need than go find it. But I can't wait for you." 

Justin looks stricken. "I know. I just want you to know I still love you." With that he walks out of the bedroom, the loft and my life. 

Tell me the words I never said Show me the tears you never shed Give me the touch That one you promised to be mine Or has it vanished for all time 

"Brian! What are you doing here?" Daphne looks surprised. Well I can't blame her, her best friends ex-boyfriend is on her doorstep. 

I smile. "How's it going Daphne? You still look radiant." I pause. "Is Justin here?" 

"Umm, no. He's with...Mark." She adds quietly. 

I nod. "Do you know when he'll be back? I really need to speak to him." 

She runs a hand over her head. "Well, he should be back in ten minutes. Well at least that's what he said when he called." 

"Mind if I wait?" 

"No, not at all." She gets quiet and gestures for me to sit next to her on the couch. "I, ah, I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

She clears her throat. "Justin. You're alot better for him than Mark, but I can't change his mind. Is that why you're here? To change his mind?" 

At that moment Justin and some guy enter the apartment. I assume this is Mark. 

"Brian!" Justin exclaims surprised. 

I smile slightly. "Justin. This must be Mark." I look pointedly at the red head standing next to Justin. 

"Yeah. And you're Brian Kinney." Mark replies back. 

"Justin I actually wanted to speak with you privately for a minute. 

Justin nods. "I'll only be a minute." He whispers to Mark before leading me into his bedroom. 

"So talk." He basically spits out. 

I clear my throat. I was never good with words. "Justin, since you left...i've...uh..i've...been asking myself why. Why did you leave? What did you need to hear? That I....love you? That I don't want to live without you?" 

The sneering young man I came in here with is gone and replaced by a lost, little boy. "I..." 

I close my eyes And dream of you and I And then I realize There's more to life than only bitterness and lies I close my eyes 

"Justin.." I start, closing my eyes I take a deep breath. "I...I hope you're happy." 

Justin sighs. "Brian why did you come here?" 

I shrug. "Honestly? I don't know." I don't want to do this any more. I want to go home and down some JB, but I stay. "I guess, I'm here because I...uh...I just want to make sure you're happy. That you got what you wanted. Our relationship was built on so many lies. Ever since the first night I brought you home." I know i'm rambling now. 

He steps up to me. "I'm sorry. I truly am." He pulls me into a hug. All I can do is hold him. Hold him and pray this moment will never end. 

I'd give away my soul To hold you once again And never let this promise end 

Soon he steps back. "I love you. I really do." 

"Then why aren't you here?" I ask. My gosh I really wish I could keep my mouth shut. I'm not one to voice my feelings. 

He shrugs. "I love Mark too." 

"Than this is it." I reply. 

Nodding he rubs his eyes. "I suppose so." 

"Goodbye Justin." I say trying to hold myself together as I make my way out of the bedroom, out of the apartment and out of his life. 

I let you go I let you fly Now that I know i'm asking why I let you go Now that I found A way to keep somehow More than a broken vow 

* * *

Song: Josh Groban "Broken Vow"


End file.
